


Who's Fooling Who

by glassonion_archivist



Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-22
Updated: 2002-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Opposite sides of the spectrum.





	Who's Fooling Who

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

 

Who's Fooling Who

## Who's Fooling Who

### by s.a.
    
    
         Subject: [glass_onion] FIC: Who's Fooling Who (1/1, F&F SLASH)
         Date: Thursday, August 22, 2002 1:20 AM
         
         Title: Who's Fooling Who
         Author: s.a. 
         Rating: PG. 
         Pairing: Dom/Brian.
         Fandom: The Fast and the Furious (INFO:
         <http://www.thefastandthefurious.com/>)
         Disclaimer: They belong to Universal Studios, I believe.
         Though what I wouldn't do to get Vin Diesel in my bedroom.
         Spoilers: Well, for the movie. But then, you knew that.
         Feedback: It's the best kind of crack. email: 
         Distribution: Hole in the Ground, <http://hole.nodist.net>;
         List archives. Just ask.
         Author's Notes: As always; Ple. She's there for freakouts at
         three am; what more could you want in a beta? And she gets
         the Vin-oost.
         Summary: Opposite sides of the spectrum.
    

* * *

Torretto. O'Connor. Even their names were at opposite sides of the spectrum. 

They were so different: Dom was bulky where Brian was slim; Dom shaved his head, Brian kept his right above the ears; Dom had a deep, husky voice, and Brian couldn't get that breathiness out of his tone no matter how hard he tried. 

Dom liked American cars, even though he drove Japanese; Brian was loyal to Toyota. Dom covered his hamburgers with ketchup, mayo, and mustard; Brian had tuna on white with no crusts. Dom had been dating his girlfriend for twelve years; Brian had never been with anyone longer than a couple of months. 

Brian listened to alternative rock; Dominic cranked up the techno until the metal vibrated in the garage. Brian forgot to put his tools away; Dominic lived by the "everything in its place" philosophy. Brian always managed to find some time alone; Dominic wasn't comfortable unless he had someone around. 

Brian spent twenty hours a day working for three different people. He managed to find time to get his hair highlighted once a month. He had a Suzuki motorcycle tucked away in a storage unit out in Arizona, and he hated being in the city. 

Dom went to bed whenever the hell he wanted. He didn't answer to anyone except himself, and, okay, Letty. She was the only one Dom trusted with a blade against his skull. He had a 1969 Dodge Charger stashed in an old friend's shed out in the Valley, and he'd never lived anywhere but L.A. 

They might not have had a lot in common, but they both had dark-haired, fucking sexy women. They both stole glances at each other's asses when they figured no one was looking. 

And they both knew it, too. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to s.a.


End file.
